Sirius's Sacrifice
by lilminimaya
Summary: Sirius Black loved his friends. This tells the story of his sacrifice after James and Lily's death, showing how much friendship meant to him. Just something I came up with him... Hopefully you find it sweet or cute or whatever. :


**I normally try to write stories that make people laugh but this came into my head and then the screen, I'm hoping it's cute or sweet or something like that but I won't know until you review! So please review and if you think it's awful-sorry! It's my first fanfic in AGES. I'm outta practice. :D And dedicated to Lolo! She's gonna be in for a shock when she realizes I published something without her literally nagging me to for months...  
**

**Sirius's Sacrifice**

Alison paced the living room, her soft footsteps the only noise in the house. She couldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it. James and Lily dead. It was enough to want to make her want to smash something, even though she wasn't normally a violent person. She couldn't bear to think how Sirius would feel knowing that it had been his idea to change the Secret Keeper to Peter. She was the only one he had told about his plan and now… Alison didn't think he would be able to live with the guilt-not to mention anger. He had cared for the Potters deeply. She stopped pacing as she heard the front door open and then close. Reaching for her wand she put out the candles, with only the fire now to give light. She pointed the wand to the door which swung open and Sirius walked in. Sighing in relief or even sadness, she dropped her wand to the ground as Sirius walked silently to her and engulfed her in his arms. They stood there for moments, tears streaming down both their faces and Sirius stroking her soft, brown hair. He let her go and reached into his pocket and took out a ring. Fresh tears started down her face as Sirius put the ring in her hands. It was gold, with a diamond in the center and small rubies on each side of the diamond. With the fire flickering behind her she could see "Sirius & Alison" engraved on the inside on the band. She held it tight. Sirius looked into her eyes, and she could feel the sorrow, guilt and suppressed anger he was emitting. He held her face and kissed her on the forehead.  
"I love you" he said, his lips still touching her.  
"I love you too" she whispered.  
He pulled away and began to leave only stopping once by the door to turn and look back at her. Maybe he wanted to say something, maybe he knew then that this was goodbye. But he didn't. He didn't even tell her where he was going, though she knew. He continued walking away as the darkness swallowed him and she stood there, holding the ring, the fire roaring behind her.

Alison had her back to the door as she leaned against the fireplace, silently crying, fist clenched. Her ring sparkled in the light. She felt sorrow for James, Lily and Sirius for she knew what was going to happen to him. The pain only increased as she thought of him. And Harry, what about him? She would care for him, Sirius would've liked it and now that he was leaving, who else but her? She adored the little boy anyway. The door creaked behind her and she spun around, eyes widening in fear. She didn't have time to reach for her wand, she didn't even have time to yell out as the Death Eater's curse struck her. She fell to the floor and lay there still. Her ring glittered magnificently in the light as each the rubies reflected Alison's and Sirius's face, as though their pictures were engraved onto the band and you were looking at it through the ruby. Many miles away the Ministry dragged a laughing Sirius away, half of Godric's Hollow blown apart. It was the last time he laughed for 12 years, the image of Alison standing in front of the fire forever haunting his dreams.

**Well, there you go-review please! And The story is mine but everything else is JK Rowling's! (Which I am really jealous of) Except Alison, she's the figment of MY imagination. I figured you know, before he went off to Azkaban-Sirius being the total sex god that everyone thinks he is, he should have a love life!**


End file.
